elendriafandomcom-20200214-history
Siegfried
Siegfried is one of the most loyal beings in Amvalume. Hatched as the first dragon of the Kin Drakes, Siegfried was raised as a wyrmling by Ixillidan himself. Siegfried became a loyal companion to the elf, acting as not only his dragon steed, but eventually learning to shift his form to a more humanoid appearance. History In the beginning of the Titanblade War, the elf soldier Ixillidan lead a series of daring missions into the heart of his master's lair. The great red dragon Balarong kept a chamber of eggs and consorts deep within his fortress in Amvalume. The elves snuck in during the dead of night, making it past the consorts as they slept and stealing eggs. They stole just a few enough not to be noticed. Eventually, they had all they needed to launch their attack on Balarong using his own offspring. The first of these young dragons was Siegfried. The wyrmling was a brilliant golden color and a piercing and understanding pair of blue eyes. Ixillidan took it upon himself to raise Siegfried, taking the time to bond with the young dragon as they both learned to fly together, with Ixillidan atop Sig's back. Thankfully, the adolescents of a dragon is short and soon Sig was large enough to lead his brethren in the assault on his father. Together, they struck down Balarong and founded the official kingdom of Amvalume. Sig spent years learning with the Dragon Riders and leading his kin in training as well as battles. As Sieg aged and millennia passed, Kings of Amvalume came and went and, eventually, the now ancient dragon discovered the ability to change his form into that of a mortal humanoid being. He took his humanoid form, serving from that point on as a trusted advisor and dear friend of the royal family. When the assassination of King Alduin took place, it hit Sig hard. It was his ancient duty to protect the royal family of Amvalume and he had failed in his duty. Upon rumors that the princess yet lived, Sig held onto a sliver of hope for redemption. Sig continued serving the new King and Queen of Amvalume Ferenus Pellionas and Tellia Pellionas, using his resources within to keep appraised of where the princess was and what she was doing. Unable to leave the city without drawing attention, Sig watched and waited until the revolution of Amvalume. On the wake of the winds of rebellion, Sig took to the sky, challenging his brethren and holding many of them at bay while Raina and her supporters stormed the palace, killing Tellia and ensuring the return of the Ixal bloodline to the throne. Sig knelt before Raina, begging her forgiveness for his failure and asking that he be allowed to continue serving her and her family. The princess graciously forgave him and accepted his request, keeping him on the council and as her royal dragon. Sig then utilized his position as one of the last remaining within the chain of command in Amvalume to coronate Raina, proclaiming her Queen and beginning a new age for Amvalume. When the Queen was approached by Araam Karkuun, prince of Sarabi, Sig agreed to take the role of Steward while the Queen and her comerades traveled across the sea to the mysterious continent of Rajahast. Category:People Category:Elakura Category:Amvalume Category:Dragons